1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an applicator for applying liquids to hair-covered skin such as the skin of the scalp.
More specifically, this invention relates to a method for applying a pharmacologically active liquid to a hair-covered skin surface with minimal wetting of the hair.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to treat a scalp condition by the application of a liquid medicament to the skin of the scalp. One example of such a treatment is the application of a dilute minoxidil topical solution to the scalp for the purpose of stimulating new hair growth. The minoxidil solution is usually applied twice a day, once in the morning after the hair has been washed and dried and a second time an hour or two before retiring.
Application of the minoxidil solution to the scalp is typically accomplished in one of two ways. A sprayer may be used if the area of the scalp being treated either lacks hair or displays a sparse growth of hair. A spray application is not satisfactory when a more extensive growth of hair is present because the hair is thoroughly wetted as well. In that circumstance, the minoxidil solution is applied using a dropper to apply a few drops of the solution directly upon the skin of the scalp. The liquid is then rubbed into the scalp, the dropper is moved over to an untreated area, and the process is repeated until coverage of the scalp is complete.
A number of different devices for applying liquids to the body of a human or animal are also disclosed in the prior art. For example, Johnson et al in their U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,849 disclose an applicator for applying simultaneously at least two different liquids to the skin of a human. The applicator includes a handle having at least two separate reservoirs which are in fluid communication with a permeable applicator pad. A pair of hand-actuated pumps are mounted upon the handle and are arranged to force a stream of liquid from each reservoir into the applicator pad.
Another such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,045 to Fretwell. The applicator shown in the patent includes a liquid permeable base pad for impressing brands or medicaments to an animal. A pump mechanism is contained within the handle, and pressure applied against the handle forces a quantity of liquid through the base pad.
While a variety of different applicators and application techniques for applying liquids to humans and animals have been developed, none of the applicators known in the prior art have the capability for applying a liquid to a hair-covered skin surface while at the same time avoiding any substantial wetting of the hair. This invention has that capability.
This invention provides an applicator device and a method for applying a liquid medicament directly onto a hair-covered skin surface, and particularly onto the hair-covered scalp of a human. The device includes one or more teeth or tines, each having a central conduit connecting an orifice located adjacent the free tooth end to a liquid reservoir. A pump or other pressurizing means is arranged to deliver metered doses of the liquid through the conduit and out of the orifice directly onto the skin surface without significant wetting of the hair.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for applying a liquid to a hair-covered skin surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for applying a liquid medicament to the skin of the scalp without significant wetting of the hair.
Other objects will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention.